Do you know?
by Iloveyou198
Summary: Maria and Mickie are going to the summer will they find love? You will have to read to find out :


Maria and her family were going to the beach for the summer. Maria had an amazing year with her friends and boyfriend. Mickie(Maria's sister) had a really bad year. Mickie was happy to leave while Maria was anything but happy. It was the last day of school. They would be leaving right after school! Maria still had to tell Dolph.

"Maria hey babe" Dolph said giving Maria a kiss.

"Dolph hey." Maria said with no emotion. Maria was just staring at the ground.

"Baby whats wrong?" Dolph said looking at maria concerned.

"Dolph I love you more then anything but..." Maria said getting cut off!

"You are breaking up with me aren't you?"Dolph said staring at Maria. "Maria you can tell me. I can take it!" Dolph said holding Maria's hands.

"It's just I am going to the beach this summer and long distace relationships just don't work" Maria says staring back at Dolph. She didn't know how he was gonna react. "Still friends?"

"Maria are you serious?" Maria just looked at him with a confused. "Maria of course we are still friends. I could not imagine not having you in my life" Dolph said as Maria let out a sigh of relife. Dolph gave Maria a big hug, she is gonna miss those. She is gonna miss him!

That day Maria and her family drove to the beach. Mickie was jumping and screaming all day. Maria was just staring at a picture of her and Dolph on her phone! She missed him already. They finally got to their beach house. They haven't been here in so long. Last time they were here Maria was 10 and Mickie was 9. Maria is 17 and Mickie is 16 now! They unpacked and they were all really tired. They all wanted to go to sleep, except Maria.

"Mickie wanna go to the beach with me?" Maria said standing in the doorway to Mickie's room.

"Sure thing. Let me get my bikini!" With that Maria went to go get hers on also.

"Maria I'm ready" Mickie yelled from downstairs.

"I am coming. Calm down!" Maria said running down the steps.

Mickie was wearing a purple and white stripped bikini. She had shorts on over it. Maria had a black one on. She had jean shorts on over it. Mickie and Maria walked to the beach.

"Hey you hungry cuz I'm starving?"Mickie said laying down a towel. "There is a pizza place right there I could go get us some."

"That would be great, thanks." Mickie left and Maria took of her shorts and put her sunglasses on. Maria layed down and then she got hit in the face with a football. She picks it up and looks at the guy standing infront of her.

"Is this yours?" Maria says holding the football.

"Um... yea! Sorry about hitting you in the face." He said giving her an innocent smile.

"Hey no harm done right?" Maria said getting up and smileing

"I'm John by the way!" He said putting his hands out.

"I'm Maria" grabbing his hand and shaking it. John then brought it up and kissed it. Maria blushed. He got a pen and wrote his number on it. "What's this?" Maria said looking at her hand.

"It means call him silly!" Mickie said standing next to Maria.

"Hey Cena!" Some randome guy came up and gave Mickie a hug "Hey cutie"

"Hi cutie!" Mickie said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow what is this?" Maria said looking at Mickie.

"Way to go Cody!" John said giving Cody a high five.

"John! ughhh. Maria said as she walked away!

"Maria wait..."Mickie said about to go after her.

"No, stay I'll go." John said running after Maria.

"They are gonna be together like us?" Cody said looking at Mickie

"Are you asking me if we are together?" Mickie asked wanting him to admit it. Cody just nodded. "Well in that case um I think we are together!" Mickie said as she kissed him.

Maria was walking on the beach when a guy came up to her. She didn't know who he was, but he was cute! Maria could not help but stare at his abs. He was tall, tan, with dark hair. He was what every girl wanted in a guy. Somehow Maria could not get John out of her mind!

"Hello, how may I help you?" Maria said walking.

"Do you got a man?" The guy asked spining Maria around.

"Yea she does, who wants to know Randy?" John said putting his arm aroung Maria.

"I don't believe you... kiss?" Randy said glaring at John.

"Ok" Maria said without hessitation. John was to confused to say anything. Maria put her arms around John's neck and pulled him close. John wrapped his arms around Maria waist. John leaned in and Maria did the same. Maria kissed him for so long that Randy just left. They didn't care though. Maria pulled away for air. "What does this mean?" Maria said as she touched her lips.

"It means you really have a man now!" John said and winked at Maria.

"What makes you think I want a man, expecially you?" Maria said putting her hands on her hips. "Beacause I don't want a relationship right now." Maria finished.

"Well why not?" John asked. He was hoping he could change her mind. "Because maybe I could change your mind." John said as he winked and walked away. 


End file.
